warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
INTO THE WILD *Spoof!*
INTO THE WILD *spoof* THIS IS NOT A REAL FANFICTION. Hope you enjoy! RUSTY CAREFULLY WADDLED UP TO A MOUSE IN A PLACE THAT IS FAR TOO LIVELY AND BEAUTIFUL TO ACTUALLY BE PART OF THE REALITY OF THE FOREST. Rusty: *wakes up super disappointed that it wasn't real* MY LIFE IS SO BAD I GET FED EVERY SINGLE DAY AND I'M LOVED BY TWOLEGS UGH NOBODY GETS ME Forest: Rusty: :O THE FOREST GETS ME OMG Forest: Rusty: I'M COMING FOR YOU DON'T WORRY *20 pages just to fill up space about dusty and his obstacles trying to hop over a fence into the forest* Rusty: :O WOW THE FOREST IS SO COOL Graypaw: you were here for literally like 5 minutes Rusty: SOOOO COOOOOL :oOOOOoooOOOo *Arrives into ThunderClan* Rusty: WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME I'M JUST A KITTYPET WHO HAS DONE SOMETHING THAT NO OTHER CAT IN THE HISTORY OF CATS DONE BEFORE >:( Dustpaw: ew lol Sandpaw: noob (I'm totally going to love you later but don't bring that up yet so it will be a super cool plot twist) Longtail: KiTtYpEt EWWWW Darkstripe: I really want to kill you Graypaw: frick off guys rusty is like so cool ugh :( *Bluestar approaches and everyone runs off because Bluestar is amazing and blue* Bluestar: OK EVERYONE BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT I'M SANE FOR THE FIRST 4 BOOKS I'M GOING TO BRING IN THIS COMPLETELY RANDOM KITTYPET EVERYONE ACCEPT HIM OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY AWESOMENESS AND PERFECTION HIS NAME WILL BE FIREPAW NOW TOO SO EVERYONE RESPECT HIM Longtail: lol what no Firepaw: i have been offended and because of that you will feel the pain of a thousand kitty pet claws i swear i will meet you in the dark forest cash me ousside because i'm really about to fight you right now Longtail: *takes off collar* Firepaw: :O Longtail: Everyone else in the clan: Firepaw: *SWIPES PART OF HIS EAR OFF IN ANGEEEER 0:<<<<* Longtail: why though lol Graypaw: OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY SHOWED HIM FIREPAW BRING HIM TO THE MEDICINE CAT DEN WHERE HE BELONGS LOL *stalks firepaw and longtail all the way to spottedleaf* Spottedleaf: *does what spottedleaf does* Firepaw: OHMYGOD THAT IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE Graypaw: but she's like two warriors older than you what do you mean Firepaw: LoVe Of My LiFe Graypaw: Firepaw: Spottedleaf: hi Firepaw: OHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOD *Later that day, the heros meet Ravengoth* Ravengoth: I have seen things. Graypaw: coolio :3 Firepaw: that's nice :3 Ravengoth: My mentor is going to kill off our beloved leader and the entire clan. Graypaw: :3 Firepaw: :3 Ravengoth: Tigerclaw. Graypaw: WHAAAAAAAAT OMGGGGGGGG Firepaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEE Ravengoth: :( *Later* Tigerclaw: *does tigerclaw things* Firepaw: OHMYGOD HE'S LIKE SOOOO EVIL HOW IS NOBODY ELSE NOTICING THIS Graypaw: HOW DOES HE GET AWAY WITH THIS AHHHHHH *way later in the book filled with useless, meaningless details UP UNTIL FIREPAW MEETS YELLOWFANG THE GREATEST PERSON EVER* Yellowfang: grr Firepaw: HOW DARE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU Yellowfang: ok kill me please Firepaw: nevermind im going to completely disregard the warrior code and soon make you one of the most memorable cats in thunderclan Yellowfang: wth Yellowfang: *becomes prisoner* I'M REALLY LAZY SOOO TO BE CONTINUED